The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Rosexe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Rosexe2x80x99 was developed in a controlled breeding program in Ashtabula, Ohio by crossing Mikkelsen Seedling No. 91-201-2 (seed parent) (unpatented) with Mikkelsen Seedling No. 90-301-2 (pollen parent) (unpatented). The seed and pollen parents are proprietary breeding lines which have not been sold or made publicly available in this country. The plant is perennial but typically used as an annual in the floriculture industry.
Asexual reproduction by stem cuttings taken by the inventor in Lompoc, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stabilized and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.
The following characteristics distinguish the new Kalanchoe from [both its parent varieties and] other cultivated Kalanchoes of this type known to the inventor. The characteristics are described with comparative reference to the cultivars Royalty (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,254) and Iztac (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,455).
1. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Rosexe2x80x99 has rose-pink colored flowers of Red Group 51A while xe2x80x98Royaltyxe2x80x99 has deep rose colored flowers of Pink Group 52A and xe2x80x98Iztacxe2x80x99 has being lighter rose colored flowers of Red-Purple Group 58B.
2. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Rosexe2x80x99 has larger flowers at 16 mm in diameter than xe2x80x98Royaltyxe2x80x99 (14 mm in diameter) and xe2x80x98Iztacxe2x80x99 (15 mm in diameter).
3. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Rosexe2x80x99 has a much denser flower inflorescence than xe2x80x98Royaltyxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Iztacxe2x80x99 which each have more open inflorescence.
4. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Rosexe2x80x99 is intermediate in leaf length at 9 to 10 cm with xe2x80x98Royaltyxe2x80x99 having 11 to 12 cm long leaves and xe2x80x98Iztacxe2x80x99 having 8 to 9 cm long leaves.
5. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Rosexe2x80x99 has large lobes in crenate leaf margin which is the same as xe2x80x98Royaltyxe2x80x99 while the fine lobing of xe2x80x98Iztacxe2x80x99 appears almost serrated.
6. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Rosexe2x80x99 has a cyme inflorescence which is similar to xe2x80x98Royaltyxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Iztacxe2x80x99 has a compound umbel.
7. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Rosexe2x80x99 is intermediate in flowering response at 8.5 to 9 weeks with xe2x80x98Iztacxe2x80x99 being earlier at 8 weeks and xe2x80x98Royaltyxe2x80x99 being later at 11 weeks.
8. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Rosexe2x80x99 is intermediate in peduncle strength with xe2x80x98Royaltyxe2x80x99 being stronger and xe2x80x98Iztacxe2x80x99 weaker.
9. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Rosexe2x80x99 and Royalty keep 5 to 7 days longer than xe2x80x98Iztacxe2x80x99 under home conditions.